Understatement
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: 725 Coda
1. Chapter 1

Charlie burst out of the bathroom, scrambling past his stunned father. Danny hadn't moved. He focused on breathing, as Steve's words replayed in his head.

 _Radiation poisoning. A little bit. Side effects. Spells._

He couldn't keep it all straight.

Except for one thing.

Steve was sick.

The wall was now the only thing holding him up. He could hear the sounds of the party, all muffled and a million miles away. Danny was on a different planet.

One where Steve had radiation poisoning.

"Hey Danny - come on - make me a drink, man." Steve called from the kitchen, voice rich with that forced humor he had when he was hiding something.

In another life, Danny would have snarked back for Steve to make the damn drink his damn self or something along those lines.

In this new one - well - Danny couldn't open his mouth.

But his legs still worked. Much to his surprise.

They carried him straight to his son and out the door. Charlie squawked about leaving his guys behind but Danny kept moving. Thankful the Camaro keys were in his pocket instead of Steve's. He could not go back in there after making such a dramatic exit. He couldn't go back in there for so many other reasons too.

His best friend was dying. He knew what radiation poisoning could mean. This was serious.

And Steve had hidden it from him.

Worse yet, Danny had missed it.

 _How had he missed it?_

Rachel had occupied a lot of his time, yet Steve had filled many of his free moments. Come to think of it, that was rather odd. Steve had spent a lot of time with him, Charlie and Grace recently. Helping Grace with a school project, crashing on his couch, watching Charlie, decorating Charlie's room. Danny hadn't thought to question why his friend had suddenly become attached to him.

Now he got it.

Steve was scared.

Steve had also loosened some of his dietary restrictions. Like eating from the vending machine. He'd watched him eat a candy bar the other day, and the sounds he'd made had Danny blushing. And adjusting his pants.

It wasn't Danny's liver rubbing off on him. Or maybe it was. Because Steve was thinking the worst case scenario. He could feel it.

Danny didn't like that. Steve never gave up. He didn't run. He didn't hide.

 _Why now?_

Then Danny got it even more.

Steve actually had something to lose.

 _Ohana._

A rather loud horn brought Danny out of his brooding thoughts.

"Go Danno go!" Charlie called from the back seat, kicking his feet and giggling. "The yight is green!"

Danny laughed and made a joke at his own expense. He couldn't love his son more. He was a sweet distraction right then. Just what he needed.

/././

Chin had called after Danny, concerned and a little shocked. He already couldn't locate his cousin, and now Danny had left the party in a hurry. So unlike him.

"Let him go." Steve spoke softly. He'd materialized right beside Chin. "He's got something to work out."

Chin turned, his face a mix of concern and curiosity.

Steve smiled fondly. "It's ok. I need to tell you something."

All Chin could do was nod.

Steve motioned for him to follow. "Grab Lou too. Come on, it's nothing big."

/././

His plan had been to drop Charlie at Rachel's place. He couldn't keep up the super hero charade for long. Charlie had already sensed something was wrong. Leaving his toys behind, Danny zoning out in traffic. These were things that Super Danno did not do.

Rachel had narrowed her eyes when he approached the door, studying him with her X-ray vision. Happily, in the end, she didn't ask why he was giving up time with his son. And in such a rush. Her usual gripes echoed in his head without her even saying a word though, and his chest burned with the urge to spill his guts. But he didn't elaborate. He simply thanked her profusely, gave her a kiss on the forehead and disappeared into the night.

As soon as he turned to walk toward his car, he could feel it. Dread seeped into his bones, making him feel like he weighed a ton. In a trance, he somehow survived the drive. Thinking a thousand times that he should pull over. Only problem was, the one person he wanted to call was the one who was causing his breakdown.

Danny could do this. He could limp home and then crash. He might have a few hours to shake this mood before anyone came looking for him. _If they came at all_. There were too many things going on. He knew he didn't top their lists of concerns.

He knew one person would check on him. _Steve_.

And the thought of his best friend made his chest ache. He wished he'd laid off the garlic shrimp. But this was much, much worse than heartburn.

He was angry.

Angry that Steve hadn't told him.

Angry at God for taking yet another person from him.

Angry at himself for automatically thinking the worst.

Angry that he hadn't noticed his best friend was sick.

 _Radiation poisoning for god's sake._ How did you miss that?

He wasn't ready to see anyone. Didn't know what might fly out of his mouth.

Danny rolled up his driveway and hurried into the house, feeling like he might explode at any minute.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone for reading. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Danny?" Steve cracked open the door. "Yo Danno. You home?"

"Where else would I be?" The words were flat, monotone. No sarcasm. A forced sort of nothingness employed by Danny when he was truly reaching his limit.

Steve tread carefully, unsure of how to approach. "My house? Celebrating Jerry maybe?"

A hint of amusement crept into Danny's voice. "Uh huh."

"Hey, I'm sorry." He really was sorry. Keeping this from his best friend had only made everything worse. And it now occurred to Steve that he wouldn't get anywhere with those simple words of apology.

And he was correct.

"Save it, please." Danny turned up the volume on the baseball game.

Steve sat beside his partner on the couch, bumping into him, not worrying about a silly thing called personal space. He realized Danny was holding the chef's hat. Strangling was more like it. The poor thing was all balled up and twisted in his lap.

Steve put his hand over Danny's. "Hey, look at me."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Oh this is getting somewhere." Steve stretched out and dug in. Arms spread across the back of the couch. Legs wide, pushing his friend toward the opposite end. He ignored Danny's glare and pretended to be very interested in the game.

/././

Steve had been prepared to wait all night. The seating arrangement was comforting, and his nausea had not returned. He knew he was not getting off easily, and he was anxious to try a new tactic tonight. He just wasn't sure how his partner would react. That blind spot alone was enough to make his stomach lurch if he thought about it too much, so he didn't. Instead, he enjoyed the moment.

Until Danny opened his mouth again. "Hypocrite."

"What?" Steve didn't register the word immediately. Once his brain caught up, he knew he was in trouble.

"You got mad at me for not telling you I was thinking about retiring. Retiring! Not disappearing from existence!"

"Danny." Steve practically whispered as he looked around his friend and gestured toward the bedrooms. "Charlie?"

Danny wrinkled his nose. Like he'd have this conversation with his son in the house. "I dropped him with Rachel."

"You sure that was a good idea?"

"I needed to be alone."

Steve sat stock straight, his words clipped like he'd been hurt. "You still wanna be alone?"

"Oh that's rich."

"What?"

"You're - Danny stopped, hand scrubbing his face as he took an unsteady breath. "You're sick. And you didn't tell me."

"I told you."

"Tonight. After how much time went by? And if Charlie hadn't just about exploded, would you have told me?"

Steve looked away.

"See, you wouldn't have." Danny shook his head and headed to the kitchen, muttering. "Son of a bitch."

Steve followed, drawn like a magnet. "Say what you really feel, buddy. Come on. Lay it on me. Don't hold back."

His comments only added fuel to the fire.

Danny didn't look at Steve once he started speaking again. He kept his voice low, measured, like he was talking to himself, mulling things over. "Now it all makes sense. I should have seen this coming. You acting like - like you have nothing to lose. That stunt you pulled -"

"I saved lives."

"Sure, you did. This time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means luck runs out, Steven."

"None of that was luck, Daniel."

"Bullshit." Danny coughed into his hand as he turned to fiddle with the coffee maker.

"Gee, you said _I_ needed time outs." Steve looked around dramatically. "I'm not the one with potty mouth."

"That's all you got? Seriously?"

Steve got in Danny's face. "Seriously."

The air was electric. Both men were out of breath and maybe a little stunned. It felt like they'd hit a wall. They stood there for a few seconds trying not to look the other one in the eyes.

The moment cracked, and Danny exhaled loudly before fumbling to put the coffee back in the fridge. Steve took a step or two back, picking at the hem of his shirt. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he just shook his head. Danny's eyes were shiny with tears, and it took an obvious effort to keep himself in check. But he still had words to say.

"I love you. And I'm so tired." Danny leaned heavily against the counter. "I spend so much time worrying about you."

Hands on his hips, Steve didn't seem one bit sick. He looked pissed off. "Not gonna argue that."

"It's what people do, Steven. When they love someone, huh? Do you get it? You could die from this."

"I could die from a lotta things, Danny."

"And most of them I'm aware of, babe. Like the dangers of our job. The risks you take. The ones we all take. But this. I didn't know." The bite left Danny's voice as he spoke.

Steve softened a little. "I didn't want to worry you."

Danny chewed on his bottom lip, as a tear slid down his cheek. Instead of simple anger, his eyes flashed something raw and fragile.

"So you hid the fact that you're having _spells_? You didn't think someone would notice eventually? This isn't some small shit. Radiation poisoning. _Fuck_." Danny pounded the counter. "Why the hell didn't you let me handle that bomb?"

"Then you'd be in this situation." Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

"So my life is more important than yours? Huh? Because that makes perfect sense."

"No, that's not -"

"I have kids, I know. Blah blah blah." Danny shoved Steve as he moved past him to leave the room.

Steve kept pace with Danny, not losing a beat. "This is happening to me. We can't change that. Hey, stop. Where are you going?"

"I need to lie down."

He shifted quickly from anger to concern. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" Danny stopped abruptly, causing Steve to run into him. "Am I alright?"

Danny pushed away with a giggle and continued to his bedroom, disappearing into the bathroom. The water ran for a minute, and then Danny came back, shirt unbuttoned and chest hair twinkling with a few errant drops of water. His eyes were red. Jaw tense.

"Danny, please, can we hit the pause button?"

It was clear Danny had no intention of pausing anything. "My best friend tells me he's sick. And he wonders if I'm alright."

"I'm fine now." Steve jumped in when he could.

"Yea...now. You say that. I'm so tired of you lying to me."

"What?" Now Steve was mad, the fire rekindled. "Lying to you?"

"Hiding things."

"You really wanna know the truth?"

Danny frowned. "Yes, of course I do. We're partners."

Steve pushed his partner onto the bed. So hard he bounced.

"Hey, what are you -"

Steve crawled on top, pinning him. "Telling you the truth."

Stunned, Danny didn't move.

"I want us to enjoy our time together. And not worry about how sick I am or how sick I might get."

"Time together?" Danny's eyes were wild with confusion and surprise. Then everything clicked. And the truth wasn't such an innocent thing to want. "Steven, would you get off me?"

"No. I won't."

Steve grabbed Danny's hands, raising his arms above his head. "If I get off you, I can't do this."

He kissed Danny. First on the neck, making his friend shiver and arch his back. Then he brushed his lips against Danny's mouth, asking for permission.

Danny turned his head. "No. You can't make this better. Not like this."

"What? I love you."

"I know you do. I love you, too. But this -" Danny freed his hands and scooted out from under Steve. "Not now. Not like this."

The hurt in Steve's eyes was a dagger to Danny's heart.

"I can't do this, Steve. I love you too much."

Steve rolled away putting some space between them. "I don't get it."

"Yes you do."

They stared at one another until Steve's face pinched with pain.

"Hey, babe, you alright?" It was Danny's turn to worry.

Steve closed his eyes and exhaled loudly, hands fisting the light covers.

"Steve, hey." Danny's voice was soft and concerned. He moved closer to his friend, careful not to jostle the bed too much. "Hey, how can I help?"

"Puke." Steve's hand covered his mouth and Danny flew into action.

/././

"This is love, Steve. Caring for one another. The other stuff...it's icing." Danny waxed poetically as he flipped on the vent fan.

"Please don't mention food right now." Steve hovered over the toilet bowl, shaking.

Danny darted out of the room, returning with a fluffy robe. He draped it over his friend. "This okay?"

Steve nodded before vomiting again.

Danny sat on the edge of the tub, waiting, watching.

"Doc says this is normal." Steve wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then on the robe.

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. "Always the animal."

"Sorry. I'll clean it." Steve wrapped himself in the robe. "It's so soft."

Danny melted with a sigh. "No, it's okay. I didn't mean it. It's all okay, you big goof."

"This should go away eventually. The meds are working."

"Sure." Danny held on to the tub, knuckles going white, eyes watering.

"Hey, I'm okay."

"It's alright to admit you're not, babe." Danny closed his eyes, letting his tears prove his point.

Steve averted his eyes, taking great interest in the scant contents of his stomach. He flushed the toilet and leaned back against the tub.

Danny knew he wouldn't get a verbal response. It took a lot for Steve to let him see this much. So he changed the subject.

"Feel like taking a shower?"

Steve perked up a little. "Yea, that would be good. Thanks."

"You know where everything is. Let me know if you need help, okay? I mean it. Don't be shy. After what you just did -"

"I didn't do anything, Danny."

Danny rubbed his neck. "I'm lucky I don't have a hickey."

"You're nuts. I did not -" He tried to grab Danny's hand, so he could see his handiwork.

Danny laughed, batting Steve away. "Just messing with you. Under different circumstances, I'd be happy -"

"To get a hickey from me?" Steve smiled, and this time it met his eyes.

Danny blushed. He recovered quickly. Getting back to the business at hand. "Get a shower. Relax. Take as long as you like. No crazy Navy showers tonight."

Steve chuckled.

"What?"

"You said Navy."

"Of course I did." Danny tilted his head and flashed a quick smile.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you, Steve. Now get in the shower."

"Bossy. I like that." Steve pulled off his shirt, flinching. Bruises blossomed here, there and everywhere.

Danny had to look away.

"Hey, we saved those girls."

"You saved them."

"We all did, buddy. Without the team..." Steve paused, visibly collecting himself. "I wouldn't be here if not for all of you. Especially you."

Danny stopped breathing for a few seconds, but then he seemed to hit the reset switch. "Shower now. Big, life changing revelations later."

* * *

 _ **I know some of you may want to see the team's reaction to Steve's news. That may come later in a "missing scene" sort of story. If the muse comes up with something. This story is all Danny and Steve...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THANK YOU to Tracey450. Enjoy everyone!**_

* * *

"Easy. Easy." Danny guided Steve out of the shower. "Hold onto me."

"I got a little dizzy."

Danny didn't have any snarky comebacks to that admission. He was too freaked out. "I heard."

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Steve gave him the sweetest smile. He looked so young.

"Not scared." Danny lied, backing up just a smidge to assess his partner. "Should I take you to the hospital?"

"No, it's okay." Steve wasn't steady on his feet.

Danny grabbed his friend again, water seeping through his clothes. He only noticed one thing. "Shit you're burning up."

"Completely normal." Steve attempted to brush things off in typical Steve fashion. "I'm fine."

But he leaned heavily into Danny, almost knocking him over. Unnerved but determined not to lose his shit, Danny came off as slightly pissed.

"You. Not being able to stand. This is normal?"

Steve responded with his own aggravation, the color returning to his face. "Again, because you're hearing is going. _I'm fine_."

"You're dripping all over the floor." Danny grabbed the closest towel and draped it over his friend's shoulders. "Give me his name."

Steve was too focused on balancing himself and arguing with Danny to even notice that he was standing in a puddle. "What? Whose name?"

"Your doctor." Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve's weak attempt at a glare. "That's right. I'm gonna call him. Right now."

"It's late."

"He'll have a service. I'll leave a message."

"This isn't serious."

"Shut it." Danny's rough tone and not so gentle handling of his friend cut right through the bullshit.

"My phone's in my pocket." Steve pointed to the pile of clothes as they shuffled past it.

Danny dumped his friend on the bed. "Stay here."

/././

Ten minutes later, Danny paused outside the bedroom door, just out of sight. He'd made the call, not really achieving anything. He knew he wouldn't get an answer. This was not a _medical_ emergency.

But the genie was definitely out of the bottle. He put his hand on his neck, still feeling Steve's lips. His tongue. Danny wanted more.

Yet he had to hold back. He felt like he was taking advantage.

He was worried and turned on.

A truly bizarre combination.

And a certain maddening appendage wanted to pursue that aborted kiss and more. _Oh so much more._

Maybe a shower would help.

He counted to ten and went back to Steve.

"I left a message for the morning. I figure it can wait. Since you're fine and all."

"I _am_ fine, Danny."

Danny waved his hand at Steve. "If this spell or what ever doesn't pass, I will drag you to the ER."

"I feel better already."

"I mean it."

"Okay."

It was weird - Steve giving in so easily. Knocked Danny off his game a little. So he just repeated what Steve had said. "Okay."

They couldn't take their eyes off one another. Then Steve broke.

"You're soaked."

"Tell me something I don't know, genius."

"I'm sorry."

"If you apologize one more time..." Danny shook his fist at Steve.

"You should have hit me harder. Back when we first met. I deserved it."

"Nah, you weren't so bad."

"Really? I thought you hated me."

Danny shrugged. "I did."

Another awkward silence descended. This one a little more charged than the first, and Steve was, again, the first to speak.

"You're still wet."

"I am. Great observation, babe." Danny took off his shirt, his voice soft, almost shy. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower. You'll be alright?"

"Yea, I think I'll be just fine." Steve's eyes drifted from Danny's face.

/././

Didn't take Danny long to shower. He reappeared wearing his favorite pair of comfy sweats, but nothing else. Hair pushed back haphazardly. "I'll take the couch."

"Sleep here." Steve made this declaration like he was passing the bread at dinner. No big deal, happened all the time. _In some parallel universe, maybe._

Danny frowned and was oddly silent.

"You know you're gonna check on me in an hour." Steve patted the space beside him. "And like you told me. Don't be shy."

"What are we doing here, Steve?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"No, I mean, seriously."

"I'm naked on your bed." Steve shrugged, not fazed a bit. He spread out like he owned the place.

"Yea, I know that. Tough to miss. What happened to the towel?"

"It was damp." Steve pointed to the floor. "And besides that, I don't need it. Wait, you're not flipping out."

"Why would I flip out?"

"You flip out about everything."

"I do not." Danny got a lot louder, cheeks flushing the faintest pink.

Steve couldn't resist adding fuel to their fire. "You fled Jerry's party without telling anyone goodbye. Poor Charlie got whiplash you left so fast."

"Unbelievable. You are just -" Danny dug through a drawer looking for a T-shirt, grumbling. "You ambushed me."

"Did not." Steve couldn't help the playful lilt in this voice.

"You could have - uh - pulled me aside and eased into it. But no, you start talking about spells."

"I couldn't lie. You knew something was up."

"What you should have done was tell me about this last week - or whenever it was you found out."

"Like I said before, Danno. I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? I'm invested in your life. I care about you." Danny snapped his best friend with the T-shirt.

Steve tried to grab the shirt, but missed, the fabric slipping through his fingers. "You nag and mother hen me."

"Because. I. Care."

"Sometimes you have a funny way of showing it."

Danny tried to look anywhere but at Steve. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you naked."

"That's your take away?" Steve propped himself with some pillows.

"Hard to avoid." Danny shook his head as soon as the words left his mouth.

They both laughed.

"No, it's not hard." Steve paused and glanced at his junk. "Yet."

"Who gave you the name Smooth Dog? Huh? It's gotta be like when they name the big beefy mobster Tiny. Because smooth you are not." Danny rooted through another drawer and then tossed a pair of boxers at Steve. "Please, put these on."

"If you insist."

"I do, actually, because I'm not ready to lie in bed with you _naked_."

"Lie in bed with me?" Steve's face lit up. "What happened to sleeping on the couch?"

"Move over. Please. And don't gloat."

Steve slipped the boxers on and did as Danny asked.

"You look like shit." Danny sat on the edge of the bed, one foot on the floor like an anchor.

"Gee thanks. I'm over here, ya know."

Danny lay back stiffly, keeping his distance. "Your point?"

"Ah, okay. So this is how you're gonna play it?"

"Play what?"

"Hard to get."

"You really are terrible at this."

"You need to chill out." Steve covered Danny's hand with his own and gave him a quick tug. "Come on, it's just me. Relax."

"Alright, I'm relaxing. Please don't pull my arm out of its socket."

They were quiet for a few moments, and Steve didn't let go of Danny.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, babe." Danny squeezed Steve's hand, but kept his focus on the ceiling. "Sure, what ever you need."

"I'm scared."

The admission made Danny turn toward his friend. He let Steve talk.

"I'm not scared of dying. I'm afraid of losing my edge."

Danny rolled onto his side, head propped with his arm. He still didn't say anything.

"If I can't do my job..."

"You're more than the job."

"Yea, you can say that." Steve looked away, face creased with sadness.

Scooting closer, Danny rubbed Steve's shoulder. "I get it. I do."

"I can't run as fast. And my endurance is shot to hell. I have to take those meds."

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." Danny cupped the back of Steve's neck, massaging. "And even if it's not...I'm here. We're all here for you."

"I told them." Steve sighed into Danny's touch. "After you left. Before I came here."

Danny ran his hand through Steve's hair. The motion soothed his friend, so he didn't stop. "That's good."

"They were supportive."

"Of course they were. You're loved, Steven. By more than just me."

"Well, there is a lot about me to love." If words could strut, Steve's definitely just walked all over Danny.

"Don't go getting a big head on me." Danny couldn't help himself.

And Steve countered well. He knew just what to say. "How about against you?"

"Oh you...animal. You're running a fever and -"

"You have that effect on me apparently."

Giving him a look of mock exasperation, Danny tried to hide the fact that his partner just sent a chill from his spine down to the tip of his toes. "What will I ever do with you?"

"Let's find out." Steve growled.

Danny felt like he was about to be conquered, devoured. His resolve held on by the flimsiest string. _Man he really didn't want to be the adult in the room_. But Steve was sick...

"Not til this _spell_ is over. Come on, rest now."

"But Danno..." Steve ran his hand down his cock, pointing it toward Danny. Didn't matter that he had boxers on. The gesture hit its mark.

Danny shut his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Begging and bribing will get you nowhere. And don't call me Danno when we - you know."

Steve laughed. "I love a challenge."

He brushed up against Danny, the cool cotton of the boxers was no real cover for the warm flesh beneath. Danny could feel every bit of Steve.

"Hey, stop that."

Steve continued to rub his erection against Danny's leg.

"Seriously. I guess you are a dog." Danny groaned. "And you're avoiding."

"Maybe."

"No maybes. _God_ , we shouldn't be doing this, babe."

The pure, unadulterated need in Steve's next words caught Danny by surprise. "Please, I just want something good."

He opened his eyes to find tears streaming down his best friend's face.

"Steven." Danny wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Whatever you need, babe. If it's ok. If you think you can handle it."

"You're more than okay, Danny. I need you. Can't you tell?" Steve ground harder into Danny.

"You big jerk." Danny pressed his body against Steve, his hand threading between them. "You sure you're okay?"

Steve thrust into his friend's hand for an answer.

"I can't promise I'll be good at this."

"You worry too much." Steve whispered hot breath in Danny's ear. "Just feel me."

Danny shivered.

 _God, did he ever need this._

This closeness. This warmth. He took a deep breath and did exactly as Steve said.

He felt him.

The fevered heat. The muscle. A mouth warm on his neck. Lips slightly parted and waiting. A large calloused hand on his back. Fingertips applying just a little pressure to the tense flesh they met. Danny realized just how needlessly stressed he was, chuckling at the thought. And melted into Steve's embrace.

"That's it. Relax, Danny."

Danny squeezed Steve's dick and gave it a tug. "Ssssshhh..."

It was Steve's turn to shiver, and he thrust again out of reflex. Danny stroked back and they began a rhythm, slow and steady. Steve's hand drifted to the waist band of Danny's sweats, digging underneath the fabric with more urgency than curiosity, seeking that tender place. Separating cheek from cheek. Squeezing, massaging with the pace. Danny pushed against Steve, feeling his own erection growing.

The world was lost to them. No sickness or death. No retiring. No sadness or broken lives.

Only their shared sensation and tattered awareness. Pleasure wove them back together one breath at a time.

Danny hissed when Steve bit his shoulder, and he gave him an extra twist with the next stroke. Steve moaned and his body shook.

"Yea do that. Again." Steve panted, voice a little wild with his release approaching.

Danny repeated the motion, transfixed. Lost.

For a second, he thought Steve was crying. He'd never seen him like this before.

Broken and blissed out. So out of control.

In front of him. _With his help_.

The overwhelming swirl of emotions made Danny lean back. Himself needing to recover. Steve grabbed his arm to hold him there.

"Not going anywhere, Steve."

"Okay. Good." Steve mumbled a few other things as he fell back against the covers, completely spent.

Danny was still in such awe of what he was seeing. What he'd done.

What they'd just done... _together_.

* * *

 _ **So...yea what do you think? I get a little nervous about the sexy stuff. So tough to do well. Oh and don't worry...Danny will get his turn.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope this is worth the wait... Enjoy.**_

* * *

Danny sat there, catching his breath.

 _And no,_ he wasn't freaking out.

He looked at his hands, marveling at what he'd just done. He swallowed hard. Because he was. Rock hard. So much it hurt.

Steve slid the soiled boxers carefully down his legs, using them to clean himself up before he dropped them beside the bed with the forgotten towel. He was, of course, ever the efficient guy. Danny could only think one thing.

He would never wear those boxers again. Not without thinking of this moment.

This was a big deal. _Huge_.

 _God_ , he had to squeeze his dick. Because him and Steve were suddenly a thing and boy did he want things.

Danny needed a moment. He wasn't ready for this. Steve was sick. _Why did he have to be sick?_

Steve interrupted his partner's thoughts. "Hey, let me...help you."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Danny scooted away, hand still on his own crotch. "Just have to push it down. Think unsexy things."

Steve grabbed Danny's arm and stopped him from leaving the bed. "No. I won't let you."

"What?" He was surprised. "You won't -"

"Not gonna let you." Steve waved at the bathroom. "Not gonna let you...go it alone."

"Okay, that's creepy. And controlling and -"

Steve dropped his hand down to Danny's hip and tugged on his sweats. "Somebody likes it."

"Shut it." Danny blushed fire engine red.

"You do. You like it." Steve tried in vain to keep from grinning. "You like it when I take control."

"Okay, yea, sometimes. I love that you're a control freak. Sometimes."

"I'll make sure this is one of those times. Lie down." His face softened. Even the air in the room changed. "Let me take care of you."

Danny nodded, but didn't move. Couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. And suddenly Steve was in his face, gently pushing him down. His mouth on his neck, his shoulder, his nipples.

"You're beautiful." Steve hovered above his friend.

Danny chuckled, feeling a little lightheaded. "You're a sap."

"Maybe." Steve's gaze darted from Danny's lips to his eyes, a crooked grin doing nothing to mask his desire.

It was suddenly a contest of who could hold back the longest. Each man glaring at the other, daring him to make the first move. Felt like breaking a suspect, though it was the exact opposite thing. And it didn't take long for giggles to seep through the feigned tough veneer. Steve's arms shook from holding himself up, and Danny reached to steady his partner, fingers sliding over tattoos and scars, mapping that sacred terrain.

Both men shivered.

And then they kissed. Just a gentle nudging and smiles pressed against one another. An eagerness to explore opened up another realm of possibilities. Danny laughed when the tips of their tongues touched. Steve answered by sucking on his bottom lip.

Caught up in a rush of hormones, Danny felt like a lovedumb kid for a few seconds. He tingled all over as he thrust against Steve. And just when he thought he might ruin the moment, Steve moved away. Danny, in turn, attempted to wiggle out of his sweats. Absolutely nothing should come between them.

His partner stopped him. "Let me undress you."

Danny nodded, not sure what to expect. This was another first among a landslide of firsts.

Steve shifted his position and nuzzled Danny, tugging on the waistband of his pants with his teeth. Growling playfully.

"Hey, hey, you _are_ an animal." Danny tried to shoo him away.

"Easy, easy." Steve mumbled as he carefully pulled the sweatpants down. Kissing every inch of skin. And then he did something that surprised Danny.

Unable to remember the last time someone rubbed his feet, he was startled for a few seconds. But another kiss from his partner and whispered reassurances allowed Danny to simply enjoy the gesture. _God, it was so good_. Until Steve tweaked his ankle the wrong way.

"Shit." Danny sat straight up and yanked his foot away. Stunned from the sharp pain. A definite counterpoint to the pleasure he had been feeling. And oddly he was glad for it.

Horrified, Steve's face clouded with concern. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't realize your ankle was still sensitive."

"No, no, it's okay, Steve. Really, I needed a reset. What you just did - that felt so good - I almost -"

"Gotcha." Steve smiled, relieved and eager to continue.

Danny's breathing grew labored, half laughing and panting. As the sting subsided, he lay down again, and his friend was right there. Tenderly stroking, molding his warm hands around Danny's feet. Massaging, yet not. Applying just the right amount of pressure, until he began a journey upwards. Danny closed his eyes, anticipating what might come next.

And it all felt so good. His best friend an excellent lover. Detail oriented as he was. He didn't miss a spot as he caressed and licked. Danny allowed himself to become one with the bed, sinking into the sensations that engulfed him.

Lost in the moment, he didn't catch the mischievous grin on his partner's face.

Steve's fingers danced up his inner thigh, tickling his balls making Danny buck and kick him.

He frowned, not at all amused. "Not sorry, Steven. You know I'm ticklish."

But Steve would not be deterred as he leaned in closer to blow on the sensitive spot. "And now I know every place."

"Stop it. You're downright incorrigible." Danny brought his legs closer to his chest, trying to curl away from his friend.

"Relax." His hand on Danny's belly, Steve grew serious again and Danny stilled.

Their eyes met.

Steve kissed the faded scar, finger tracing the evidence of pure devotion.

But this was not a moment to be sentimental and weepy.

Without warning, he took Danny into his mouth, sucking hard. Danny cried out and then covered his face with the nearest pillow, muffling a string of incoherent curses.

This was not what he expected. Hell, he didn't even know he'd been expecting anything. This was his partner, his best friend. He'd always been afraid of explosions of a different kind. But now - so many things took on a whole new meaning. Sneak attacks and covert ops. Targeted skill sets and classified missions. Danny wasn't making any sense. He was floating. His whole world reduced to the mouth on his dick. The talented tongue. And a total lack of gag reflex. _God, how could he ever look at Steve again?_

And then, anything close to rational thought evaporated when Steve began to hum.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yes, they're showering again...unfortunately...not together...**_

* * *

Danny stood in the shower, arms braced against the wall. He let the warm water run down his back. The bathroom was filled with steam, and each breath seemed to renew him from the inside out.

He'd passed out after the most incredible blow job he'd had for awhile. It wasn't something he asked for very often, and many of his girlfriends were less than enthusiastic. But not Steve. He'd been all in, and Danny wasn't sure he'd recover. Emotionally wrung out, he couldn't move, so he'd closed his eyes and drifted a little. Sure he'd heard Steve singing in the shower as he lay there sinking into his bed.

Steve, his unbearably crazy, stubborn, loyal, brave, loving, annoying partner. Singing in his shower. Danny smiled and allowed himself to simply be ridiculously happy.

And then, reality crept in and forced him to think of something he must do - and soon.

He had to talk to Melissa. Make their break official. She had been less than pleased about the whole _chicken salad_ incident - as it had become known between them. Her patience had worn thin. He didn't blame her. His heart had belonged to someone else for years.

"Danny, you okay?"

 _Speaking of the giant goof._ Danny smiled.

"Yea, babe, I'm good. Just need another minute."

"You want some coffee?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna sleep."

"Okay. Good idea."

"You staying?"

When Steve didn't answer right away, Danny's heart sped up. He felt a flash of nausea.

Then -

A smiling face appeared. Steve popped his head into the shower, just out of reach of the spray.

"I'll stay - if you want me."

Danny rolled his eyes and spritzed his partner with soapy water.

Steve dodged the attack. "Which side?"

"Huh?"

"Which side do you like?"

The words did not compute, and Danny just looked at Steve.

"In bed. Which side do you sleep on?" Steve slowed his words exaggeratedly.

"Oh." Danny laughed. "Doesn't matter to me. You pick."

"Seriously? You don't have a side?"

 _How was this even possible? Steve talking to him in the shower._ Danny fumbled his next words. Much to Steve's delight.

"I just usually...you know...sleep -"

Steve kept looking at his mouth, rendering Danny's brain useless. His partner sensed his befuddlement and finished the thought for him with the biggest smug grin. "Sooo...you're a bed hog. Duly noted."

Danny pulled Steve into the shower and kissed that smirk off his friend's face.

 **/././**

Later, they lay on their backs, sides touching, arms folded under their heads. Danny stared at the ceiling while Steve's eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry I ran." Danny cleared his throat. "I don't want you to think I was leaving you."

"Danny I get it." Steve's voice was slow and tired.

"I had to take Charlie to Rachel. I couldn't let him see me like that."

Steve popped one eye open. He already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask. He knew Danny needed to talk this out. "Like what?"

"What you told me. I just - it hit me hard. I was upset."

"Yea, that's an understatement." Stretching, Steve was now fully awake.

Danny didn't respond or continue, and they were quiet for a few minutes.

Then, it was Steve's turn to talk.

"I'm sorry I hid this from you. I thought I could deal with it on my own."

Danny exhaled loudly, a quick shaking breath. Steve didn't give him a chance to say anything.

"I was wrong. It's not the same as you retiring."

"While we're talking about understatements..." Danny giggled. "That's the understatement of the year."

He turned on his side, throwing his arm over Steve's bare chest and keeping the other under his pillow. "Please don't hide things from me. If this is gonna work-"

Steve's eyes darkened just a little. "I could say the same for you."

"Alright - okay - I should have told you about retiring."

Steve brushed hair out of Danny's face and kissed him softly. He let him off the hook. "I love the restaurant idea."

"Might not do it anyway. Captain Tanaka - "

"Captain Tanaka what?" Steve frowned, eyeing Danny suspiciously. "Please don't tell me he had a restaurant - and it failed. Oh man, it did, didn't it? I am not gonna let you get stuck on that, partner."

"Yea. His restaurant didn't make it. He said-"

"You aren't him. Don't let someone else plant seeds of doubt in your -"

Steve stopped when Danny looked at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"Wow, Steven, that's profound. Do I need to - uh - take care of you more often?"

"Danny, you always take care of me. I love you." Steve cupped Danny's cheek.

"I love you, too. I'm just not sure - " Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath, turning into Steve's warm hand. "I don't know how to process this. Us."

"Us. Yea. Us." Steve nodded, watering eyes betraying him. "Feels good. I like it."

"And we're still not naming the restaurant Steve's"

"Come on - it's a good name." Steve nudged him.

"Yea, it is, but I want us to pick a name _together_."

"Okay." Steve flashed him a look of surprise that morphed into pure delight.

"I mean it. I can't do this without you." Danny grabbed Steve's hand as he continued. "No more hiding. No more pretending."

"You and me, buddy. Together."

Steve pulled the sheet up to cover them about half way.

Danny turned onto his left side, away from Steve. He mumbled as he got comfortable. "Can't sleep on my right side. Someone pulled a piece of rebar out of me and I've never been the same."

Steve groaned as he turned onto his right. "Well, someone pulled a gun on me, and I created a taskforce so I could boss him around."

Danny turned back toward Steve, shaking his head. Face lit by the biggest smile. Steve couldn't resist kissing him again. Danny pulled him down and they lost a little more time.

"Alright, come on. You're a menace." Danny pulled away. "You need your sleep. I need my sleep since I'm gonna be dealing with you more often."

Steve leaned in to steal another kiss but Danny moved out of the way just in time, blocking Steve with a hand to the face.

"Just go to sleep. Please." Danny rolled onto his left side again, closing his eyes and sighing.

"I love you, Danny." Steve made himself comfortable, yanking on the sheet with just a little more force than necessary.

Danny tugged back. "I love you, too, Steve. Now sleep."

They pressed back against one another, ready to defend the night, moonlight casting shadows as a breeze tossed the trees. Didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **Thank you, as always, for reading. Until next time...**_


End file.
